My Only One
by Kast
Summary: Gourry has finally remembered what happened between him and Lina. Telling her isn't enough, so he decides the only way is to show her...
1. My Only One

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers, but if I did I would be incredibly happy. Anyways, I wrote this fiction for a friend of mine, and I hope they enjoy it, as I hope all of you do (I am a big Lina/Gourry fan, so I enjoyed writing it). Reviews and criticism are welcome, and I do admit it is heavy on the mush, but that is what was asked for.

Edit – I've begun to work on the next chapter of this story, but I believe I will have to raise the rating up a bit (R Rated). I hope that won't dissuade any of you who enjoyed the first part to stop reading. That being said, the second part should be out soon, I just need to find time to write it (currently in college). Also, I corrected some grammar and changed a view sentences.

My Only One

By: Kast

Gourry Gabriev awoke with a start, gripping the sheets of his bed with an astonished look in his eyes. He gazed around his room frantically, his eyes darting to each piece of inn furniture as if it concealed some hidden secret or could offer him some form of solace. Content that his close scrutiny didn't reveal anything unusual or important, Gourry finally lowered himself back into bed, resting his head on the soft pillow with a longing sigh.

It had been more than three months since Hellmaster Fibrizo's defeat, but Gourry had recently started having strange dreams concerning the events afterwards. Until a week ago, he could only remember chasing after Lina as she floated towards the giant black "thing" in the sky. However, more and more visions of what took place inside the dark sphere were slowly coming back to him. Images of Lina's body surrounded by a glowing golden light, and her swiftly floating away from him as he furiously chased after her. He could hear himself yelling at her, pleading for her not to leave him. He could see himself finally reaching her, both his sword and armor gone, only to have her fade away from his grasp. He experienced the overwhelming sorrow and frustration at watching her vanish, and then the feeling of unbridled joy when she reappeared in his arms. The dream had ended there the previous night, but Gourry knew that something else had happened, something wonderful that he had yet to see. He had been waiting in anticipation all day to see how it would end and the result couldn't have suprised or pleased him more.

"Still, how do I tell Lina..." said Gourry quietly, as he rolled over in his bed. Thinking wasn't usually his strong point, but a plan was slowly coming together in his mind. They would be in Seyruun tomorrow, meeting Amelia and their other friends for a grand festival that Prince Philionel was hosting. Gourry knew this would be the perfect time to tell Lina...and then it hit him, the flawless and most memorable way to show Lina what happened, to show how he felt about her. Content that his plan was a good one, Gourry looked out the window to see that dawn was slowly approaching. A small smile crept across his face, and he shut his eyes to get what little more rest he could.

_It will be perfect_...thought Gourry as he drifted off to sleep..._all for Lina_...

* * *

"Gourry!" shouted Lina, "Hurry up or your going to get left behind!"

Lina continued walking down the trail at her leisurely speed, a pace that Gourry should have easily been able to keep up with. However, every time she turned around he was falling further and further behind, looking as if he was lost in some deep train of thought. Lina knew that something wasn't right since they ate breakfast in the inn that morning. Gourry, usually as much of a ferocious eater as her, barely touched his food. Also, she caught him staring at her several times, but when she turned to look at him, he quickly averted his gaze. One time, she could have sworn he was smiling...

"Gourry!" bellowed Lina again, "Come on! I don't want to be late for the festival, and I especially don't want to miss any of the food."

Gourry finally snapped out of his trance, and noticing the considerable distance between himself and Lina, began to sprint until he finally caught up.

"Sorry Lina..." murmured Gourry, rubbing the back of his head with his hand, "I guess I keep losing track of where I am."

"That isn't surprising," said Lina, "What are you thinking about anyways jellyfish?"

Gourry look startled for a minute, but he quickly recovered his composure and told Lina not to worry about it. This puzzled Lina for a moment, but she soon brushed it off as nothing more than typical Gourry behavior.

"I wouldn't mind if you would keep up," said Lina, "But than again you have been acting pretty suspicious lately."

"Me? Suspicious?" replied Gourry, trying to look as innocent as possible, "I don't know why you would say that."

"I don't know who your trying to fool Gourry," said Lina, "Your appetite has apparently disappeared, and I could swear that you've done nothing but stare and smile at me for the past six or seven hours. In fact, I believe you know something you're not telling me."

"Umm, well, you see..." replied Gourry nervously, desperately trying to come up with an answer for his apparently strange condition. He knew what Lina was doing, pressuring him so he would get confused and reveal his thoughts to her. The problem was that even though he knew her plan, there was little he could do to stop her. Lina had a way of coercing information out of people, whether they realized it or not. His only hope was that some miracle would occur within the next five minutes to interrupt her inquisition and save him from revealing his perfect plan.

"So Gourry, are you going to tell me what's going on?" asked Lina, cocking her right eyebrow in a way that suggested she would take nothing less than the absolute truth.

"I...that is..." Gourry stammered for a minute, trying to think of a reply that would buy him some time. However, just as Lina was about to tighten the noose, the city of Seyruun came into few. Gourry had never been happier to see the city, and immediately began to run towards the main gate.

"Come on Lina!" shouted Gourry, "We don't want to be late!"

"Hey, wait up Gourry!" replied Lina, caught off guard by Gourry's sudden burst of speed, "I want an answer!"

Whether he heard her or not, Lina began to chase after him. She finally managed to catch up to him, both of them now sprinting towards Seyruun side by side. Suddenly, Gourry picked up his pace a little and started to pull away, a fact that irked Lina's natural competitivness. She in turn ran faster, pulling a little ahead of him. Gourry caught up to her again, but this time they both turned to look at each other, a challenging demeanor overtaking their faces. Lina's sly smile and quick nod and Gourry's smug appearance signaled the beginning of the race, and both participants began to run all out towards the finish line. Lina began to pull away slowly, her cape bellowing out behind her as she picked up speed. Convinced that her victory was assured, she decided to have a little fun with her protector.

"What's the matter Gourry," chided Lina, turning her head slightly and teasingly waving her finger back and forth, "Tired already?"

"Maybe I'm letting you win Lina," replied Gourry, teasingly waving his own finger back at her.

"I doubt that Gour..." Lina wasn't able to finish her taunt, however, as her foot caught an upturned stone on the road. She began to fall, throwing her hands forward to try and lessen her inevitable impact on the hard ground. She chastised herself for being so careless, and knew that there wasn't enough time to cast levitation due to the sudden surprise of her fall. All she could do was watch the ground rush towards her…

The impact never came, and instead Lina found herself lying on top of Gourry, who had protectively encircled her in his arms. Not only had he managed catch up to her, but he was also able to dive under her and use his body to soften her landing. They laid on the road silently for a few seconds, their eyes locked and bodies pressed close together.

"Gourry..." whispered Lina softly, looking to see if Gourry's face showed any sign of pain.

"Are you okay Lina?" Gourry's face was a mask of concern, his blue eyes studying her for even a hint of discomfort. He hadn't even answered her question yet, but just continued to stare intently at her.

Lina nodded a silent yes, and began to push herself off of Gourry's chest. As she rose though, she felt something holding her down, and for the first time noticed how Gourry's arms were wrapped around waist. A deep blush crept across her cheeks, and Lina froze, staring at Gourry with a flustered expression.

"Do you mind..." stated Lina bluntly, in a voice that Gourry recognized very well. He remembered her screaming about her stolen innocence in that tone, before knocking him into a small lake of cold water. Gourry quickly released Lina from his grasp, and backed away slowly. He waited for the inevitable spell or kick that would send him sailing through the air, and kept his eyes focused on watching to see if she made any sudden moves. Lina surprised him though by simply offering her hand to help him up and brushing off the dirt and dust from his clothes and armor.

"Lina?" asked Gourry cautiously, still expecting the blow to be delivered at any moment.

"You helped me, and I helped you," replied Lina in a very friendly tone, "Now we're even."

Lina gave him a quick wink and continued walking towards the main gate of Seyruun, with Gourry now following closely beside her. They arrived at the gates within in a few moments, and were escorted through the city towards the palace by an entourage of royal guards. Gourry silently breathed a relieved sigh, and looked over at Lina to see if she was going to start her line of questioning again. Apparently, though, she had forgotten all about her curiosity over his behavior, and was only concerned with following the guards. Gourry smiled briefly, and was content with the fact that all was still going according to plan. Now, he only needed to get Amelia to play her part…

* * *

"What is this?" asked Lina incredulously, eyeing the silk gown with a disdainful eye. Not that Lina had anything against dresses, or the expensive jewelry Amelia had laid out on her bed, but the fact that a festival would require such formal attire was a little peculiar to her.

"You didn't know Miss Lina?" asked Amelia, "This festival is a very special and important event in Seyruun, and everyone will be wearing their finest clothing."

"I don't see you wearing a gown," replied Lina skeptically, once again her gaze falling onto the array of luxury laid before her. The dress itself was a simple ball gown, but the fabric was a rich blue silk of incredibly good quality. Lina ran her bare hand over it one more time, and shivered in delight at how amazingly soft it was. The jewelry itself was also simple in design, but looked stunning due to the beautiful craftsmanship of each piece. A pair of blue slippers cut from the same silk as the dress was sitting on the floor before her bed, but there was another item Lina couldn't bring herself to stare at for more than a few seconds. A matching set of blue silk lingerie, also created from the same silk as the dress and slippers, was laid out on the bed next to the dress. Lina herself never wore anything so frilly or lacey, considering it would get only get damaged on one of her many adventures. But now, looking at it lying on the bed, she began to wonder what it would feel like…

"I'll leave you alone to get ready Miss Lina," said Amelia, "I need to wash up and change as well." Amelia then hurriedly exited out the room, closing the door with an abrupt shove. As she turned to face the bed again, Lina could have sworn she heard Amelia giggling outside the door before hearing her retreating footsteps…

After Amelia had left, Lina shed her clothing and went to take a much needed bath. The bathroom, which adjourned the bedroom by a large ornate door, was completely covered in white marble and silver trim, and the tub itself could easily have held five people. Such luxury, Lina concluded, was never wasted on her, and she giddly walked forward towards the tub. After adjusting the faucet until she found the right temperature, Lina went to gather the rose scented soaps and oils that surrounded the nearby sink. Once she was satisfied with her provisions, she returned, gingerly placed one foot into the tub, and after contently sighing, slipped her entire body into the wonderfully warm water. All the dirt and dust from the road had left her feeling grimy, and the touch of the aromatic soap against her skin was something to be savored. After soaking for a bit, Lina noticed a bottle of shampoo near the tub, and decided to begin the arduous task of washing her long hair. She remembered washing Gourry's hair once, the memory of him sitting in the tub and asking her for help brought a blush to her cheeks.

"Why am I blushing," said Lina aloud to herself, "I've dressed Gourry up as a woman before, something like washing his hair shouldn't embarrass me."

Even though she told herself this, she couldn't stop thinking about how soft his hair had felt, or the swelling feeling in her chest when he told her how good it had felt…

Lina shuck her head fervently for a minute, and scolded herself for thinking such silly thoughts. Gourry had never shown any romantic interest in her, so why should she think such things. But a flood of memories began to surface in her mind during that moment, memories of Gourry saying how he would protect her for the rest of his life, of him risking his own life again and again to save her time after time...

Lina sank down into the tub, only the top half of her head remaining above water. She contemplated this new outlook on their partnership, and began to think. Auntie Aqua, later revealed to be the memory of the Water Dragon King, had once asked her what kind of relationship she had with Gourry. Lina had dodged the question back then, but now she was seriously contemplating it.

Lina ducked her head completely underwater, pondering her new predicament as she washed out the last remnants of shampoo from her hair. She stepped out of the tub, carefully avoiding any damp, slick spots on the marble floor. After making her way out of the bathroom, Lina dried off and approached the bed, staring at the clothes before her.

_How does he feel about me_…thought Lina, as she dressed for the festival.

* * *

Gourry paced back and forth in the hall nervously, waiting for Lina to come out of her room. Night had fallen over Seyruun, and the commotion of the festival below could be heard even through the thick stone walls of the palace. Amelia had told Gourry she picked out the perfect dress for Lina, and had even added a special surprise to her apparel. Gourry liked the idea of a surprise, but all he was really thinking about was seeing Lina the minute she walked out of her room. Zelgadis had come by earlier to see him as well, wearing his traditional white attire. Apparently Amelia had tried to get him to put on something more formal, but he had outright refused and stated that his clothing was fine as it was. An hour had almost passed since then, and Gourry was beginning to wonder if Lina was ever going to come out.

The shirt and pants Gourry was wearing were comfortable at first, but it seemed the longer he waited for Lina the more he itched. Gourry was starting to debate if the clothing was possessed by some form of curse, when he heard a creak coming from Lina's door. His focus immediately shot up from his shirt, and became enamored with the figure standing before him.

He had never seen Lina look more beautiful. The dress she wore flaunted every subtle curve of her body, and she moved towards him with a catlike grace that he had never noticed before. She stopped in front of him, her head tilted down towards the ground.

"Is something wrong Lina," asked Gourry, curious as to why she was looking at the floor.

Lina lifted her head slowly, revealing that she had applied a small amount of makeup to her face. Her lips were painted a deep crimson, and her eyes shone with a preternatural force that struck Gourry like lightning where he stood. He could also smell rose and jasmine in the air, and decided that Lina must be the source of the enchanting scent. After a few seconds of nervous tension, Gourry offered his hand to Lina, which she took with a gracious bow. Both of them smiled at this small act of civility, and proceeded to make their way towards the bustling streets of the festival.

Amelia and Zelgadis greeted them at the palace entrance, and hoped they would have a great time at the festival. Lina, confused as to why their friends weren't coming with them, was told not to worry by Amelia, and was assured that she and Zelgadis would meet them later. Zelgadis came forward and wished Gourry good luck with a peculiar intensity, but than again, Zelgadis had always been a very serious individual. Even more confusing was when Amelia leapt forward and ferociously hugged Lina, with perhaps the biggest smile to ever grace her face. Lina felt Gourry pull lightly on her arm, and she averted her gaze from the chimera and princess to see him smiling at her with a big grin. Lina tossed back her hair, and gave Gourry an inquisitive arch of her eyebrow, which he simply ignored and pulled her into the crowd.

The night was filled with dancing, games, and most assuredly food. It went by as a blur for Lina, but the one constant thing in her vision was Gourry. He seemed increasingly on edge as the evening progressed, however, and continually made sure that they were doing everything she wanted. When Lina asked him about this, he had only answered that everything had to be perfect tonight, and wouldn't say anything more on the subject.

Naturally, Lina's stomach was stirring with butterflies by the time Gourry had taken her to a dark balcony located on the west wall of the city, and her curiosity was finally getting the better of her. Lina was prepared to grind Gourry for some answers, when he turned and looked at her with an unbridled intensity, a look that made her body freeze and her heart beat furiously.

"Do you remember when we fought Fibrizo, Lina?" asked Gourry, "When you cast the Giga Slave and lost control?"

Lina nodded a wordless yes, taken back by the strangeness of the question. For one thing, Gourry remembering any enemy's' name that they had fought was a major surprise, and his continued refusal to lessen the power of his gaze only dumbstruck her more.

"I told you and the others I could only remember chasing after you," continued Gourry, "Until I entered that thing in the sky."

"I remember," said Lina quietly, afraid that if she raised her voice it would break the spell he had weaved over her.

"I've been having these dreams lately," said Gourry softly, "Dreams about what happened to both of us…"

Gourry walked back a few steps, and turned to face her, a look of pure purpose taking over his features.

"I didn't think telling you would have been as special as showing you," said Gourry, "So I decided that is what I would do."

"You were floating away from me, and I was yelling for you not to go," as if to animate his words, Gourry took a single step forward, closing the distance between them by a small margin.

"My armor and sword were gone, but I knew that if I could reach you, if I could just get to you, you wouldn't leave me alone," Gourry took three steps forward, and was now directly in front of Lina.

"I grabbed you," Gourry raised his hands and placed them on Lina's arms, "I had finally made it to you, but then…you just disappeared."

Gourry released his hands from Lina, and she noted with a hint of dismay that she didn't want him to let go. His arms lowered to his sides, Gourry proceeded to tell her his story.

"I didn't know what to do then," said Gourry, "I didn't want to go back, because I knew you wouldn't be there. I don't think I've ever felt as sad as I did then."

Gourry surprised her by boldly placing his hands on her waist, and moved his body close to hers, almost pressing the two of them together. Lina's eyes glowed with heartfelt tears, and the realization that Gourry was truly doing something wonderful settled over her.

"But you came back to me," whispered Gourry, "I was so happy, to just know that you hadn't left me, that we could continue being together…"

"I…Gourry…this is…" said Lina breathlessly, trying desperately to regain her composure, her heart beating against her chest as if it was struggling to be free. Gourry silenced her by placing a finger over her lips, a request she obeyed willingly. She would do anything to hear how the story ended.

"Your eyes were closed," said Gourry, and Lina obediently complied. It was so unnatural for her, to feel so powerless against someone. But, by the same token, this wasn't a bandit or monster asking her to do this, but her protector. The feeling didn't terrify her in the least though, it was just strange, as if some deep well of emotion had been tapped within her, and feelings for Gourry she couldn't control were taking over. Her legs were weak, she felt flustered and hot, but Gourry's arms were supporting her. She brought hear hands to rest squarely on his chest.

"And then you opened your eyes," said Gourry, tightening his hold on Lina slightly. Lina slowly opened her eyes, and was once again meet by Gourry's gaze. It was different though, his eyes were soft now, no longer driven by purpose, but almost appeared overwhelmed by the thought of what was coming.

"Gourry," whispered Lina, her eyes studying the loving expression on his face.

"Lina," whispered Gourry, slowly moving his lips towards hers.

The kiss was stronger than any enchantment or spell she could think of. Her legs finally buckled, and she fell into Gourry, her weight being completely supported by his strength alone. Lina found her hands roaming over his chest, and she could feel his hands resting on the small of her back. The kiss deepened over time, and both Lina and Gourry could feel the rising passion within each other. Suddenly, Gourry pulled away slightly, his face flushed and his chest rising and falling heavily with each breath. Lina herself was overcome with quick shallow breaths, and a hurt and confused expression was coming over her face. She hadn't wanted the kiss to end, and Gourry pulling away from her was surprisingly hurtful…

"Gourry, did I do something wron…" Lina wasn't able to finish though, for Gourry said the words she had been longing to hear.

"I love you, Lina Inverse," said Gourry, his right hand brushing away the new tears forming in Lina's eyes.

"I love you, Gourry Gabriev," replied Lina, and with that, the two embraced again.

An understanding dawned on both of them in that instant, that a pledge of great love had just been forged…a pledge that would last a lifetime.

Fin


	2. My Only One 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers, but if I did I would be incredibly happy. Anyways, I wrote this fiction for a friend of mine, and I hope they enjoy it, as I hope all of you do (I am a big Lina/Gourry fan, so I enjoyed writing it). Reviews and criticism are welcome, and I do admit it is heavy on the mush, but that is what was asked for.

I have to admit that I was a little embarrassed to right this part, but I finally got over it. I decided to look at it as a challenge, to see if I could write something that was intimate but at the same time powerful, and not tasteless. I'm still hesitant about posting this, but I finally managed to click the button . Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it.

My Only One

By: Kast

Lina could only feel his touch, she could only see him. The city was a blur in her vision, as if some deep, obscuring fog had settled over it. She could see him perfectly though, and that was all that mattered. His arm tightened around her a little more, and he brought his lips to hers for another kiss, a feeling which she relished. They walked the streets in a daze, embracing one other, as they slowly wound their way back to the festival. However, as the walk continued, Lina could hear a buzzing noise in her ears, threatening to break her tranquility…and it was only getting louder. Soon, the buzzing turned into distinguishable sounds, and small hints of conversations going around them were overheard.

"Is that Lina Inverse!" whispered one exultant lady to her companion.

"I believe so," the companion whispered back, "And her swordsman protector I believe."

"Who would have thought that little wisp of a girl could get such a handsome man," continued the lady, "He's selling himself short in my esteemed opinion."

"I share your sentiment," replied the companion, now silently chortling to her in rude mirth.

Just that little bit of dialogue had perked Lina's ears, and she began cocking her head from side to side, hoping to catch a glimpse of more scandalous talk. She was furious, enraged that these people could say such things. They didn't regard her as a woman, just a child who had probably used her black sorcery to bewitch a beautiful creature to follow her around, to do her bidding, to lover her on a whim. It made her blood boil.

Doubt lingered though…she knew that they must look crazed, staggering back and forth, almost appearing directionless as the wandered and stopped occasionally to kiss one another. Lina began to imagine the look on the faces of the people they passed, observing something so personal, so private…her face burned with embarrassment. The few people who recognized them at this point couldn't hide their astonishment, for all the previous talk of a relationship between the two traveling companions had been nothing more than frivolous gossip. Now, right before them, was conformational proof that it was true.

_They_ _must feel so vindicated_…thought Lina, sarcastically eyeing the pair.

She had resented leaving the privacy of the balcony, and now the thought that she was being scrutinized by the entire city settled over her, bringing with it a deep feeling of unrest. Lina knew that she was overreacting, that she shouldn't care what these people thought or said, but in her mind, in some small way, she felt unsure…afraid.

"Something wrong, Lina?" asked Gourry, eyeing the flustered expression on her face. He had been oblivious, as always, to the happenings around him. He was simply enjoying the company of his lover.

"No," replied Lina, laying her head against his shoulder, "Nothing is wrong…"

"Something isn't right," continued Gourry, now looking around for the source of her dilemma. He knew he could sometimes be slow to grasp things, but he had always had a sixth sense concerning Lina. After finally noticing the looks they were receiving from the gathered crowds, he understood what was bothering her.

It was so incredibly intoxicating, the way she looked then. Her cheeks flushed and heated, her eyes showing a little hurt and indignation at their spectators. She was simply beautiful…perfect.

"Come on Lina," whispered Gourry, gently brushing his cheek against hers, "You don't need to worry about what they think."

At that moment she turned to look into his eyes, at first appearing surprised that he had noticed her ailment, but that was soon replaced by her typical guarded countenance.

"Who cares what they think," said Lina defiantly, "I'm Lina Inverse, the beautiful sorcery genius, there just a bunch of gawking sheep who wandered from the pasture."

Gourry smiled at this defensive declaration, and gently wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"You don't have to say that Lina," replied Gourry, brushing a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes, "If they are bothering you, we can leave."

Lina's mask broke down after that, and a small sniffle escaped her throat. This took Gourry completely by surprise, to actually see that she was this upset about this. He began to walk forward with Lina in tow, her leaning against his chest for support, her small whimpers barely audible over the roar of the now fleeting festival and its crowd.

They arrived at the castle a few moments later, the position of the moon indicating that midnight was fast approaching. He led Lina through the halls, using his free hand to soothingly run it through her hair. She was quieting now, her discomfort over being watched and judged subsiding as they entered deeper into the privacy of the palace. He knew she was still flustered though, a fact that irked him more and more. Had Gourry known that this would happen, he would have done anything to stop it…he didn't like seeing her sad.

The door to Lina's room, which stood open, finally appeared, and the walk came to an end before it. Gourry place his hand under Lina's chin, gently raising her head so he could look into her eyes. A few tears streamed down her face, and she quickly turned her head to break off his contact. Gourry didn't mind though, he knew that she was upset.

"Lina," said Gourry softly, still running his hand through her hair, "Did it bother you that much?"

"They shouldn't have been looking at us…saying those things," whispered Lina, her sniffles coming back in earnest, "We have…as much rig…right…to privacy…as they do…"

Her last sentence was broken by sobs, and she finally flung herself against his chest, her hands wrapping around his neck for support. Lina raised her head to look into his eyes, and the reflection of love that she saw made her blood burn hot.

"Not everyone was looking at us Lina," said Gourry, brushing away the new stream of tears, "But some people who recognized us must have been surprised to see us, I guess."

"Does that mean it is strange for you and me to be together?" asked Lina, a look of hurt pride taking over her features, "I wouldn't stare at them if they were…"

Gourry silenced her with a kiss, one that she eagerly returned. It was to overwhelming, just seeing her so vulnerable. The look of pure emotion on her face was so cute, so innocent…it stirred his desire with a ferocious intensity. It was odd, overwhelming…

Some deep feeling was rising, something powerful, almost primal in nature. Gourry knew in that instant that if he didn't stop this embrace right now, he didn't think he could control himself…gods and monsters how he wanted her right then.

"Lina," said Gourry breathlessly, breaking the kiss "I think we should both just…"

Gourry had started to turn, hoping to make his departure quick before she could react. He was too slow though, as Lina's hand shot forward and took hold of his arm.

"Gourry…don't go," whispered Lina softly, her voice seemingly trembling, her eyes now staring at the carpet, "I...I want you…to stay…with me…tonight."

_This is it_…thought Gourry, sensing his inner threshold for control coming dangerously close to shattering. He had to ask one more time though, for his own peace of mind, to confirm her intent. He had to be sure this was truly what she wanted.

"Are you sure, Lina," asked Gourry quietly, taking hold of her hand against his arm, "Is this really what you want?"

She raised her head to reveal her eyes, beautiful umber red eyes that pierced him with merciless passion. Her cheeks almost appeared ablaze, her innocent embarrassment over asking such a question clearly evident. Everything overwhelmed him, her beauty, the setting of her face, her scent…it was simply too much. Gourry raised her captured hand to his lips, gently pressing them against the inside of her wrist.

"I love you Lina," whispered Gourry, "I want you to know how much I love you."

"Gourry…" replied Lina breathlessly, wrapping her arms around his neck. Gourry's arms began winding their way around her waist, pulling her close to him. Their lips meet readily, and a kiss ensued that was purely divine. It deepened over time, and Lina could feel something strange pressing against her lips, which she opened slightly, unsure of what to expect. Her eyes widened in astonishment at first, surprise overwhelming her as she now realized what Gourry was doing. It felt wonderful, and she began to respond in kind, exploring his mouth with vigor.

The embrace ended with both participants pulling away slightly, their eyes locked in a way only true intimacy can create. Gourry, not satisfied with only tasting her mouth, began to rain kisses on her cheeks, slowing working his way down her neck. He brushed his lips against her collarbone, and a sound issued from her lips that drove him mad with desire. Her throaty moan reverberated through his mind, beckoning to him, and his body responded with reflexive instinct. He hastily scooped Lina up into his arms, carrying her swiftly across the threshold of her room. The door was closed with a forceful shove of his foot, and Lina, now taken back by his sudden change in countenance, looked timid, almost fearful of what to expect. She could see the fervor in his eyes, the preternatural lust that loomed in them. Gourry could feel her slightly shivering in his arms…and a great feeling of guilt swept over him. He had been so close to ruining what he had waited so long to achieve…

He regained his sense at that moment, seeing the confused, almost tearful expression on her face. Her eyes made him relax. Her hands clasped timidly in front of her chest made his blood cool.

"I didn't mean to scare you Lina," said Gourry softly, "I think I just forgot who I was for a moment."

Lina could see the intensity of his eyes lessen, and she herself visibly relaxed in his arms.

"I knew you wouldn't hurt me," whispered Lina, her right hand now resting on his cheek, "I don't think my jellyfish could ever hurt me."

Gourry smiled at the mention of her special name for him, and began to slowly proceed towards the bed. A large, gauzy canopy was brushed aside, making room for Gourry to gently deposit his charge. He watched contently as she sank into the soft satin sheets, her soft sigh of pleasure his treasured reward. Both her slippers and his boots now forgotten on the floor, Gourry laid next to Lina on the bed, gently caressing her face while pulling her close to him.

"We could stop now," said Gourry, "I'd be happy just to hold you while I slept tonight."

Lina, flashing her patented smile, snuggled up even closer to Gourry, firmly pressing her body against his. She saw him shake for a moment, and her smile widened, along with her blush, with the knowledge that she could affect him in this way.

"I think you know why I asked you to come here," replied Lina, now twirling a piece of his golden hair through her fingers, "I want this."

Gourry simple grinned, but Lina could see some mischievous undertaking in his features. Suddenly, she felt a hand resting on her breast, softly caressing it through the silk of the dress. Her back arched, and a surprised gasp escaped her throat. It was…unreal. She felt as if her skin was on fire, as if her clothes would burst into flames where she lay.

"Gourry…," whispered Lina, between her gasps of surprise and small sounds of ecstasy.

His hand moved away, slowly drawing over her side, to the ties and clasps of her dress. He undid them with amazing precision…almost experienced in manner…a feat she decided would have to be discussed later…

The ties and restraints now removed, Gourry began to gently tug at the now, in his mind, obtrusive fabric. He could hear, from the now absorbed recesses of his mind, a small voice saying something, beckoning for him to stop. Only until it took on the tone of a pleading, frightful sob did he realize that it was Lina, now sitting upright in the bed, who had emanated the plea. She clasped the dress to her chest in a death grip, her eyes shining with moisture.

"Lina?" asked Gourry tenderly. He could tell something was once again wrong, but this time, he believed he knew the problem all too well…

"Yo…You'll just…laugh…" replied Lina, once again being overtaken with a fit of emotion and tears, "I'm not…"

Gourry had heard enough. He felt so angry…the way those people had talked…instances from their previous adventures of fools who had made snide remarks about her appearance…all of it leading to this. He placed his hands firmly over hers, which were now clasping the dress to her alluring frame. He just held them there though…he wanted the decision to remove the silk to be solely hers.

"I may not remember much," began Gourry, his eyes closed in concentration, "But I can remember the way people would talk about you…even the things I sometimes said."

That last part had stung both him and her.

"But…" he continued, "I never meant any of it…just like I know you never mean those things you say about me. I love you for who you are…not for your body, or your power…just for the person in here."

Gourry moved his right hand, placing it over her now quickening heart. Lina was taken back, how could she…how could she have this wonderful person, this man who said such simple, wonderful things…

A beacon of love shone from her eyes. He had moved her to such heights, and to such a pinnacle of tenderness that she knew he would love her, regardless of physicality. Slowly she dragged the soft fabric over her breast, hesitantly, though surely, baring herself for her lover. Gourry could feel his hands moving with hers, and once they stopped, he opened his eyes.

"Beautiful…" said Gourry, the only word that escaped his mind at the time. They looked so supple, so surreal…the thought of well-endowed women actually being attractive repulsed him now. This slight elf, an enchantress, in front of him was perfect, her cheeks showing a very visible blush, her head tilted in such a humble, bashful manner. His body burned hot…a fever that could be quenched in only one way.

"You're just saying tha…Gourry!" her sentence, which had started in a meek tone, ended in an exclamation of surprise. She hadn't even noticed him make a move, but he had appeared before her, showering her body with the touch of his lips. The dress finally found its way onto the floor with the other discarded clothing, and now she was clad only in a pair of silk stockings and a very lacey piece of lingerie. A grin came to Gourry's face.

"A surprise," said Gourry, staring at Lina, soaking in every aspect of her being.

"What do you mean, 'a surprise'," asked Lina, confused by his declaration.

Gourry simply shook his head to dismiss her question, and returned to drawing her attention elsewhere. Her back arched, her fingers dug into the sheets, she tossed her head from side to side, and her breathing became erratic. There was an energy in the room, and wild, untamed thing that seemed to seep into every pore of her body. It was electric…alive. The sensation of Gourry's caresses and kisses could be felt slowly traveling down, past her breasts, moving lower…

Lina could feel his hands gently tugging at her left stocking, drawing it down past her knee, sliding it off her foot. On the way, he kissed the inside of her thigh, then her calf, and finished by placing his lips lightly against her ankle. The right soon followed suit, receiving the same delicate treatment, and now only a thin piece of intricate lace separated her bare form from him. He'd been waiting for this moment.

"You're so beautiful Lina," said Gourry, now hovering above her, his arms supporting his weight. His pants were the only garments he had left…somehow his shirt had managed to disappear throughout his activities. Maybe it was cursed…

"Gourry?" Lina's voice distracted him from his thoughts, "Please be gentle."

"I love you, Lina," replied Gourry, "I meant what I said before… I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know," said Lina, her voice still shaking, "I'm just nervous…scared I guess."

Gourry gently kissed the center of her forehead, her cheeks, her neck, and finally her lips. His hand, meanwhile, was slowly tracing its way around the curve or her breasts, moving down to the last thing that stood in the way.

The last bit of clothing made a light sound as it hit the carpet, and now Lina, fully unclothed, was draping her right arm across her body, modestly covering herself. Even after all this, she was still shy…Gourry could only smile.

"I never thought you would act like this, so…modest," whispered Gourry, "I can't describe it, but it drives me crazy."

Lina felt like her whole body blushed at that comment. But it didn't matter anymore, she was content. The man she loved was before her, and she loved him. That was all that mattered anymore. Still, if the blushing made him crazy for her, why give it up? Lina flashed a sultry smile at that thought.

The rest of the night passed as a dream. She could remember a sharp pain, a growing feeling of ecstasy, and then...a deep sleep.

* * *

Lina awoke, the first light of dawn shining through the window falling onto her eyes. Gourry was already awake, gently running his hand through her hair. He seemed to be enjoying himself, just holding her, watching over her as she slumbered.

"Good morning," said Gourry, "Sleep well?"

Lina nodded a yes for her answer.

"I feel like I'm glowing," replied Lina, "It's a strong, tingling sensation."

"A tingling sensation?" asked Gourry, scratching his chin in thought. Lina smiled to see that he was still his old self. It felt different though, because now they had shared something special, something unique. The difference wasn't frightening though…it was just…wonderful. Lina stretched as she yawned, arching her toes and back like a feline waking from a long nap in the sun. She was still exhausted though, and decided that more sleep was definitely in order. Laying her head on Gourry's chest, she snuggled close, closing her eyes. A few moments of silence passed before she spoke.

"What now Gourry?" asked Lina, enjoying her new pillow immensely, "Where do we go from here?"

"I don't know Lina," replied Gourry, "Making plans isn't my area of expertise. For now, though, I just want to be here, with you."

"I love you," whispered Lina softly, drifting off into a deep slumber.

Gourry, not wanting to wake her, get his reply to himself. He brushed back a stray strand of hair from her face, so he could see it without obstruction. She looked so beautiful, just laying there, dreaming about a great adventure, or some lost treasure that she had recently unearthed. Maybe dreams about him…

Gourry looked out the window, and his mind shot back to the night he had conceived his plan. The sun looked exactly the same as it did then, the first few rays of light just peeking over the mountains to the east. Everything had fallen into place, like a puzzle. His efforts had produced the result of complete success, and now…what?

Looking at Lina's sleeping form again, he decided it didn't matter. As long as they were together, nothing else was important. With that last thought, Gourry felt a wave of fatigue overtake him, and decided his lover had the right idea. Settling back down into the bed, he laid his head on the soft pillows, and let sleep overtake him.

Fin


End file.
